To Tell You
by Autumn's-Smile
Summary: May finally beat Steven and became the Hoenn League Champion. A quick fly takes her to visit Steven, only to find a letter on the table and a poke ball. Oneshot Hoennchampionshipping.


-1To Tell You

Natsu No Hinagiku

Summary: May finally beat Steven and became the Hoenn League Champion. A quick fly takes her to visit Steven, only to find a letter on the table and a poke ball. One-shot Hoennchampionshipping.

* * *

_Dear May,_

_Congratulations on becoming the new champion! I've decided to do a little soul searching and train on the road. I don't plan to return home for some time. I have a favor to ask of you. I want you to take the Poke ball on the desk. Inside it is a Beldum, my favourite pokemon. I'm counting on you. May our paths cross again someday._

_Steven Stone_

May put the letter down on the worn desk and picked up the Poke ball as if it were made of glass. Cradling it gently. she began to cry silently, her tears tracking down her face. "_I never got to tell you" _she thought. And she wasn't sure how long it was that she was sitting in the chair- just sitting there- with the tears coming down. She was sure it was night, but it could be day- it all seemed the same without Steven here. Flashbacks kept coming to her of their meetings.

* * *

_"Umm, hi. Are you Steven?" she asked timidly, The man, who was previously digging up rocks, turned to face her. She could have gasped. From behind, you could have mistook this man as elderly, as his hair was a soft silvery colour. But now that she'd seen him, she guessed his age was probably close to her own, give or take four or five years. He had startling blue-grey eyes and he was tall- maybe a little over six feet. _

_"Yes I am," he affirmed, "And you are?" _

_"May," she blushed, "Umm, Mr. Stone asked me to deliver this to you." May handed the letter over to Steven, who promptly pocketed it._

_"Thanks," Steven smiled warmly, "My dad likes to check in on me and sometimes even ask me which new rare stones I've found."_

_"Oh! Mr. Stone is your father?" May asked, looking slightly astonished. Steven laughed, a kindly, friendly laugh._

_"Most people claim they can tell, when really, they've been told ahead of time. It's nice not to be immediately connected to Devon Corp." He told her, "Anyway, I've got to run. Bye. It was nice meeting you May." He flew off on his Skarmory after that.

* * *

_

_"Oh!" Steven said apologetically, "Sorry May. It was raining so hard and I saw the light coming from here... What is this, your secret base or something?"_

_"Yep," May replied softly, "It's my home on the road, I guess." There was a comfortable pause of conversation, the only noise being the rain pelting down. Steven was just sitting idly on the carpet until he realized to his horror, that he was getting the carpet all wet._

_"Sorry!" he yelped, getting up hastily, "I've gotten your carpet all wet," he said mournfully. May laughed breezily._

_"It's no problem really," May told him nicely, "It's my fault, I should have gotten you a chair. Here," she pulled out a chair for him to sit on beside her, and patted on it. "Come over here." He complied and they sat there, making small talk until the rain stopped._

_"It's stopped," May said quietly, realizing that she hadn't actually wanted the rain to end, because it ending meant that Steven was leaving. _

_"Yeah," Steven agreed, somewhat hollowly, as if he too were reluctant to leave. May wasn't sure what compelled her to act so boldly, but as he and she stood, she reached up to hug him. He seemed surprised for a second before he wrapped his arms around her in return. _

_"It was nice to hang out with you," she told him, "I'm glad that you found my base."_

_"Me too," he replied softly. "Me too."

* * *

_

May kept memories like that in mind with fondness. It was a bit after that incident that she realized that she was in love with Steven Stone. She had wanted to tell him, but every time they met, it was never the right time. Whenever they met- the world always needed to be saved. Except when she came to visit his house from time to time, but whatever courage she had plucked up she had promptly lost the minute she was at his door. Not that it was awkward between them or anything, it was just that all of her doubts came creeping up to her when the moment was opportune.

And now here she was, a moment too late. The tears came coursing down once again and she sat slumped in the chair. The door opened.

"I knew I forgot something," someone at the door muttered. "Where did I put my pokenav?"

_'Steven'_

"Steven!" May forgot everything in a moment as she came to embrace him. He looked surprised, then he relaxed and held her as tightly as she held him. "Missed me already?" he teased lightly, looking down at the brunette trainer in his arms. She blushed a fair shade of pink and he laughed quietly.

"Why did you bother to leave me a letter?" she asked, sounding slightly bitter. "Why didn't you wait to tell me face to face?"

"Why?" Steven asked her lowly, "To be reminded that I lost?"

"Do I matter to you less than your Championship?" May demanded furiously, wiping away the tear tracks. "To think that I came all this way just to tell you that I'm in love with you!" She looked horrified the minute the words left her mouth, and she disengaged herself from him and fled. He stood there stunned.

_"To think that I came all this way just to tell you that I'm in love with you!" _

The words echoed in his head. Mentally, he was doing a dance of happiness, but reality kicked in. He raced outside into the night to see May summoning her Swellow.

"May!" he cried out. She turned, and he ran towards her. She hastened to get on Swellow, but he grabbed out and held fast to her hand right on time.

"Do you really?" he asked her hoarsely. She looked at him as if to say "No duh!" and nodded firmly. He drew in closer and kissed her.

The kiss was passionate and intense, and it dragged all thoughts out of May and Steven's minds. Swellow, had it been a person, would have smirked and then "awwwed" at the sight of such a loving display. May got off Swellow and Steven pulled her closer, his arm sliding around her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Awww," Liza said loudly, "Steven and May are kissing!" Tate smacked Liza in the head and pulled her away, muttering, "Way to ruin the moment."

It did ruin the moment, but nothing in the world could have ruined the moment a second later when Steven pulled away lightly to look into May's dark sapphire blue eyes and whispered to her,

_"I love you too."_

_**Owari**_


End file.
